Night
by Spica M
Summary: Muchas veces, cuando una persona tiene algo en común con su casa, suelen pasar coincidencias que unen a varias generaciones. Y otras veces, la noche conecta a muchas almas a través de los rincones de Hogwarts. Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Night 1: Bad End Night

Disclaimer: No soy ni puedo finjir ser J.K.R. así que nada me pertence (según creo)

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de la autora: este fic debe dividirse en cuatro capitulos, uno por cada casa de Hogwarts, así que comencé con Hufflepuff porque creo que es una buena forma de comenzar el fic (además que tengo algo con Hufflepuff que quiero hacerlos sentir importantes)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 1: Bad End Night<strong>

**Bad**

Una de las cosas malas de la casa de Helga, era que no sabía qué hacer para que sus estudiantes se animaran en algunos días en los que las demás casas ganaban.

No sabía qué hacer para hacerlos sentir bien, porque cuando se ponía a pensar, los chicos de Hufflepuff no eran valientes ni listos como los de las casas de Godric o Rowena, pero lo que los hacia especiales era que ellos eran grandes trabajadores.

Caminando hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, miró las cocinas y sonrió.

No siempre se debe animar a la gente haciéndoles ver a todo el resto del colegio el valor de ellos, los estudiantes de su casa son especiales y ella va hacerles sentir especiales.

Caminando hacia las cocinas, comenzó a hablar con los elfos.

— ¿Qué opinan de hacer una fiesta para los estudiantes de Hufflepuff como despedida para los estudiantes que van a irse de Hogwarts este año?

Con la emoción de los elfos con más trabajo, Helga sonrió pasa si misma y comenzó a preparar todo para una gran fiesta en la sala común de su casa.

Porque si hay algo que siempre ha sido Helga Hufflepuff, es trabajadora y leal.

Y va a demostrarles a sus alumnos, el significado de la lealtad a la casa.

Al final de cuentas, la única cosa mala dela casa de Helga fue convertida en la gran demostración de la lealtad de los tejones

**End**

Lo que hacía a Pomona Sprout sentirse bien cada final de cada año escolar, era saber que cada día que pasaba, un chico de su casa podía dormir bien.

Hoy las inseguridades de los chicos al dejar Hogwarts la mantuvieron ocupada una vez las clases acabaron, con un gran apoyo por parte de ella, tanto moral como de algun otro modo dependiendo del estudiante, pudo ayudar a que la mayoría de las inseguridades de los chicos.

La jornada iba a acabar pronto y ya era hora de que fuera a la sala común de su casa. El día de hoy sería la celebración para los chicos de la generación de 1990, ya se irán y harán sus vidas, era tan triste y tan feliz a la vez, sus trabajadores Hufflepuff salían al mundo a demostrar lo que seis años de educación mágica podía hacer con alguien.

Pomona estaba orgullosa de sus niños, niños que llegaron con grandes esperanzas e ilusiones al colegio y ahora sus ambiciones serán realidad.

Caminando por el colegio, saludo al Fraile Gordo antes de ir hacia la sala común, los elfos ya deben estar preparando todo, las mesas, la comida y todo. La fiesta conmemorativa es una tradición Hufflepuff como el bullicio Gryffindor, la sabiduría de los Ravenclaw y finalmente las tradiciones de los sangre pura de los Slytherin, Hufflepuff merece su tradición.

Y lady Hufflepuff le dio una a sus futuros alumnos, una fiesta para celebrar a los que se van y a los que vienen.

Si, va a ser un buen final para este día y este año escolar.

**Night**

La noche del día final del año escolar para Zacharias Smith era algo que nadie fuera de Hufflepuff podría saber, era el secreto de Hufflepuff.

Cada final de año escolar, para celebrar a los chicos que se iban por completo del colegio, se armaba una gran fiesta en la sala común de Hufflepuff y aprovechando la cercanía de la sala con las cocinas, los elfos ayudaban a decorar todo.

A Zacharias le gustaba mucho ese momento, desde su primer año siempre se ha fascinado con la forma en la que hacen parecer que nada pasa en la aburrida sala común de Hufflepuff para armar la gran fiesta el ultimo día, es algo interesante reírse a costa de los demás, sobre todo porque los Hufflepuff son santos ante los demás y luego que nadie viera la linda fiesta anual de los tejones.

Con un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza, brindó por los estudiantes que se van a graduar levantando el vaso lo más alto que pudo antes de ponerse a comer con gusto los tantos bocadillos que estaban servidos en la mesa de centro.

A un lado había visto a McMillan flirteando con una chica de un año superior y rio levemente al tener algo con que molestarlo durante el banquete de mañana.

Al final de cuentas, lo que pasa en Hufflepuff, se queda en Hufflepuff.

Era la mejor noche de todo el año escolar de trabajo duro.

* * *

><p>Bien, este fic tiene el nombre de la saga de Vocaloid: Saga Night (pero sin el simbolo )<p>

El primer capitulo tiene por nombre la primera cancion de la saga: Bad ∞ End ∞ Night (pero sin el simbolo)_  
><em>

El reto consiste en una serie de viñetas sobre las casas de Hogwarts, por lo tanto, aquí hay tres viñetas: Bad, End y Night.

Me parecía conveniente poner una tradicion para Hufflepuff así que la tradicion (segun el fic) es hacer una fiesta la noche antes del banquete de despedida.

Siguiente capítulo: Night 2: Crazy Night


	2. Night 2: Crazy Night

Disclaimer: de nuevo, no soy dueña de nada, todo es de J.K.R.

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior dice que pertence a un reto.

Nota de la autora: este capítulo es sobre Gryffindor, ¿porque? La verdad porque la siguiente canción de la saga me sonó más animada y más Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 2: Crazy Night<strong>

**Crazy**

Hay gente de toda clase y para Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor es la clase de persona demente que lo saca de quicio, es irresponsable, impulsivo, con falta de modales y sobre todo, tenía una fuerte falta de atención.

Pero la cualidad por la que todos los miembros de la casa de Griffindor deberían ser conocidos, es por ser una casa de dementes.

¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría batirse a duelo por diversión?

¡Es una locura!

Y lamentablemente los estudiantes de la casa con el escudo del león, tenían que tener locura para poder ser conocidos como miembros de la casa más irresponsable de todo Hogwarts.

Pero para todo lo que sea que diga Salazar, Gryffindor tenía una buena excusa.

—son jóvenes, déjalos ser

—deben vivir la vida al máximo

—saldrán bien, tienen magia

Y luego piden que no sea el aguafiestas que trata de detener las locuras de los estudiantes de Griffindor.

¡El problema es que la mayoría de Gryffindor son nacidos muggles! y la locura de los muggles junto con su histeria colectiva se heredó a sus hijos y los convirtió en un peligro para el colegio y para todo ser viviente racional.

La locura de los muggles es contagiosa y despiadada.

Por lo tanto, los muggles son el mayor peligro de todos y los nacidos muggles traen la locura a la casa de Gryffindor y lamentablemente sus estudiantes tratan siempre con ellos y ahí viene el problema.

La locura se extiende

Salazar suspiró caminando hacia afuera del castillo para ver al cabeza hueca de Gryffindor señalando el bosque para ir a buscar un dragón.

— ¡Estás loco!—exclamo molesto al verlo incitando a estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Sin locura no hay diversión en esta vida, Salazar!—respondió con una sonrisa y Salazar bufí antes de regresar al castillo. Tal vez debería hacer que Gryffindor leyera más para que se le quite esa locura contagiosa de la cabeza.

Al final de cuentas, Godric Gryffindor era la caracterización de toda su casa: una locura impulsiva y valientemente irresponsable.

**Night**

El día en el que Harry Potter celebró la última victoria de Quidditch del año, fue una noche inolvidable.

Todos festejaban felices y Harry por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas, de Voldemort, de todo y se dedicó a festejar felizmente con los compañeros de casa.

Disfrutó de las locuras de todos, los gemelos con sus bromas que animaban la fiesta, Ron con sus ocurrencias, Collin tomando fotos por doquier y Hermione retando a los gemelos por el material de sus bromas. Todo era tan tranquilo y feliz.

Esa clase de locuras nocturnas en la torre Gryffindor hacia feliz a Harry, las ocurrencias de otros lo hacían feliz, lo hacían olvidar.

Las noches de Gryffindor cuando ganaban algun partido de Quidditch eran las noches más felices de todos, las noches llenas de alegría, festejos y comida (no olvidemos lo importante que es la comida, en especial para Ron).

Harry podía sentirse libre de gritar, cantar y jugar con sus compañeros de casa que compartían su victoria y su felicidad por estar un paso más cerca de la copa.

Una noche donde podía olvidar que era un valiente Gryffindor que arriesgo valientemente (valga la redundancia) su vida para atrapar la snitch que los hizo los vencedores, una noche donde podía olvidar todo.

Cuando el reloj tocó la medianoche, la ceremonia de festejo había terminado con los griteríos del prefecto y del premio anual. Harry fue a su habitación completamente feliz preparándose para terminar la noche con un reconfortante sueño. Solo esperaba que esta noche termine tan bien como comenzó.

Porque las noches en las que Harry era más que un Gryffindor y más que Harry Potter, eran tan preciadas y recordadas por siempre para él.

* * *

><p>Bien, la segunda cancion es Crazy ∞ night, así que el segundo capitulo es este, como dije arriba, me sonaba más Gryffindor que todo lo demás.<p>

Como solo son dos palabras de la canción, son dos viñetas y una de ellas narrada desde el punto de vista de alguien fuera de Gryffindor (tengo una fascinacion con Salazar Slytherin por alguna razon)

Siguiente capitulo: Night 3: Twilight Night


	3. Night 3: Twilight Night

Disclaimer: sigue sin pertencerme nada de esto y...todos saben de quien es (J.K.R.)

Nota de la autora: aquí estamos con...¡Slytherin! ¿porque? Porque la tercera cancion quedaba bien con esa casa en particular.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 3: Twilight Night<strong>

**Twilight**

Después del día, del sol brillante y de las grandes luces del día que mantienen alerta a todos, viene el ocaso, el crepúsculo.

Así como los Griffindor son la luz brillante del día, los Slytherin son el ocaso, que usan el momento en el que el sol se oculta para mostrar sus garras, como una serpiente cerca de la noche ya sale y muestra sus colmillos lista para cazar.

Tom Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin y el epítome de las cualidades de un verdadero miembro de esta casa era igual, en las mañanas era un estudiante perfecto que no podía dañar a una mosca, amable, atento con todos y un excelente alumno con las notas más altas de su generación. Un joven encantador y reservado que llegó por su cuenta a ser respetado por sus compañeros de casa. El muchacho perfecto con el pasado oculto de los ojos que juzgan.

Cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar y el crepúsculo aparecía en el horizonte, aquel perfecto estudiante dejaba caer su fachada en la seguridad de las mazmorras y mostraba su verdadero ser. Una persona fría, cruel, manipuladora, arrogante y ególatra. Un joven que no se detenía ante nada para obtener lo que desea, un joven que es capaz de matar y liberar un monstruo en su escuela solo con el fin de cumplir sus ambiciones más oscuras.

Como una serpiente que saca sus colmillos en medio de la oscuridad para atacar a su presa. Una presa que no sabía de su destino próximo ante los colmillos y se hallaba tranquilamente bebiendo vino en su guarida.

Igual en esos momentos cuando el crepúsculo cubrió al estudiante de Slytherin para escabullirse fuera del colegio hasta la aldea muggle donde su padre aguardaba su juicio final. Siendo este el último crepúsculo del hombre que había abandonado al estudiante.

Astuto en la manera de cambiar los recuerdos y cambiar al culpable del asesino, ambicioso en el hecho de que quería ir mas allá de la muerte fragmentando su alma y finalmente el hambre del poder que lo llevaba a hacer los actos más imperdonables para obtener poder, Tom Riddle representaba en cuerpo y alma lo que un verdadero Slytherin debe ser

Si, Tom Riddle era un completo Slytherin, una serpiente que mostraba sus colmillos cuando el crepúsculo los cubría con su manto anaranjado dejándoles detrás la noche.

**Night**

Albus Potter odiaba muchas cosas sobre la casa de Slytherin, especialmente de noche.

Las mazmorras frías y oscuras eran terroríficas en la noche, por lo que había decidido intentar visitar a su hermano tal vez solo una noche, para ver qué tan diferente es el estar en Gryffindor.

Los Slytherin son astutos y bastante listos cuando se trataba de lo que ellos deseaban. Albus no era la excepción de esto, con un poco de la astucia Slytherin, logró colarse donde su hermano.

Esperando tener una mejor noche de sueño, Albus durmió esa noche con su hermano pero para su desgracia, una noche de sueño no fue lo que obtuvo, sino una noche llena de ronquidos y personas ruidosas.

Para una persona reservada como Albus, tantas personas ruidosas eran mucho para soportar.

Al final de cuentas, Albus no pudo tener una noche de sueño en la otra casa que iba a ser sorteado, por lo que al día siguiente volvió a su habitación de Slytherin y se dio cuenta que el frio que sentía, no era porque era invierno, sino porque había olvidado que tenía un amigo en Slytherin que amablemente le dejaba compartir su cama a cambio de un poco de ayuda con transfiguración.

Caminando a dormir en la cama con Scorpius, se dio cuenta que en Slytherin también hay cosas que todos dicen que hay en otras casas.

Y por fin, después de muchas noches, Albus Severus Potter obtuvo su deseada noche de sueño tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Este es el capitulo con viñetas más corto de todos, sin embargo, tomé a dos generaciones que no he tomado aún (la era de Tom Riddle y la de la siguiente generación)<p>

La tercera cancion de la saga es: Twilight Night, concordando con el capitulo presente.

Siguiente capitulo: Night 4: Ever Lasting Night


	4. Night 4: Ever Lasting Night

Disclaimer: nada de esto es de nadie más que J.K.R.

Nota de la autora: El último capitulo dedicado a Ravenclaw, la canción me gustó mucho como para Ravenclaw

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night 4: Ever Lasting Night<strong>

**Ever**

Habían muchas cosas en el mundo por las cuales una persona quisiera durar para siempre, para muchas personas es el temor a la muerte, para otras es porque temen hallar a alguien en el otro lado y luego están las personas como Helena Ravenclaw.

Ella estará siempre, para siempre con los estudiantes de la casa de su madre, mirándolos crecer e irse del castillo mientras ella era una constante, duradera, eterna, pero le dolía mucho.

A veces dolía mucho ser un fantasma.

Pero helena sabía que debía durar como fantasma por muchas razones, ella tenía miedo de hallar a su madre al otro lado lista para recriminarle lo que hizo en su lecho de muerte (aunque Helena no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que le hubiera dicho su madre dadas las circunstancias).

Por eso espera, eterna y duradera, en el castillo que fue su hogar hasta que algun día su madre regrese y ella, Helena, pueda hallar el descanso eterno con el perdón de su madre.

El fantasma de Ravenclaw, la dama gris, se hallaba flotando cerca de la sala común de las águilas cuando miro a una joven caminando descalza por la sala común buscando algo.

— ¿Qué buscas?—pregunto el fantasma y se halló frente a frente con los ojos más peculiares que haya visto desde hace muchos años atrás, dolía mirarlos.

Se parecían a los de su madre.

—Mis zapatos—murmuro la joven y siguió buscando hablando cosas extrañas sobre nargles y las chicas de Ravenclaw que la molestaban.

A helena le pareció tan similar a su madre que decidió permanecer cerca de la chica hasta que ella se fuera.

La chica tenía ese aire de peculiaridad como lo tenía la gran Rowena Ravenclaw, pero al mismo tiempo esa sabiduría innata de todos los miembros de la casa. Y helena se halló queriendo saber más de ella.

Después de todo, el fantasma seguirá siendo eterno aunque ella se vaya, pero aunque sea por ahora, solo un instante, quiere conocer a esa chica.

Siempre que llegue algun día a ver a su madre de nuevo.

**Lasting**

Hay muchas cosas que describen a los Ravenclaw, para Luna Lovegood, lo que para ella es más descriptivo de su casa es tener la mente abierta.

Ella siempre está dispuesta a hablar con todos de todo lo que ella sabe, siempre esta con la mente abierta a los cambios y a las situaciones de los demás, a pesar de que algunos no lo vean como ella lo hace, para ella es mejor de esa forma.

Muchos de los Ravenclaw de su año no comprenden esa mente abierta de su casa y a veces Luna se pregunta porque están en esa casa si no son tan abiertos de mente como ella creyó.

Pero tal vez incluso la misma Rowena Ravenclaw haya sido quien no tuvo la mente tan abierta y por eso es que el sombrero heredo eso de ella.

O puede ser que el sombrero seleccionador no sea el correcto.

Tal vez la teoría de su padre es cierta. Robaron al sombrero seleccionador.

Con esas preguntas y teorías rondando en su cabeza, Luna Lovegood recogió todas sus cosas antes de ir a su dormitorio a descansar una noche más con el plan de escribir a su padre.

Porque siempre sus peguntas son efímeras, terminan muy pronto.

Todo termina muy pronto para ella.

Luna odia que todo termine muy pronto, igual que su vida, la vida de otros, las guerras o los nargles.

Los nargles son muy efímeros.

Luna mantuvo su mente abierta siempre ante todo porque la vida de demasiado corta como para ponerse a pensar sobre los prejuicios de los demás, sobre los problemas y tristezas de la gente, ella queria ser feliz todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Porque todo es muy corto

El acoso, el estudio, todo acaba pronto para Luna, incluso su madre acabo pronto, demasiado pronto.

Todo acaba, todo termina, todo es efímero como la noche en la que la luna llena que solo sale una noche cada mes.

**Night**

Filius Flitwick siempre ha amado su casa, su materia, ama su vida.

Como esta clase de noches, las noches en las que volvía a su mente los días de gloria en los que había sido el campeón de duelo con un buen wiski de fuego. Una noche tranquila, simple y feliz con los recuerdos de los tiempos felices en donde no se había preocupado por una guerra venidera.

Era una hermosa noche en la que pudo relajarse por fin después de tantos problemas vividos, después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento, perdidas y violencia.

La guerra mágica había acabado hace ya tantos años que estaba contento de ver a aquellos que sobrevivieron valientemente a la guerra ser felices como ellos deseaban serlo. Era una maravillosa noche en la que su antigua alumna llego con un whisky de fuego y este felizmente lo aceptó como gesto de gratitud de la muchacha.

Y ahora, en esta maravillosa noche con un vaso en la mano mirando el fuego de la chimenea recordando los momentos felices para él.

La noche en la que Albus lo contrató, la noche en la que conoció a sus estudiantes cada año desde que comenzó a ser maestro, la noche en la que todo había cambiado, la noche en la que Voldemort cayó por primera vez, la noche que vio a Harry Potter.

Todas las noches eran significativas para Filius y eran noches que siempre atesoraría en su mente.

* * *

><p>Bien, acabé Night, mi tercer fic en mi serie de historias sin conexión alguna llamada: Serie Night sin sentido de Spica. (ok no, solo quiero hacerlos reir un poco en las notas de autor)<p>

Y para finalizar, gracias por leer a todos y por comentar.


End file.
